Writting my life
by heylittlemonster
Summary: Inspirada en la serie de MTV skins , algunas frases y situaciones fueron tomados de ahí  : DxC-BxG , algo de TxG
1. Chapter 1

_Algunas Frases o situaciones están basados en la serie skins *-* de MTV :) Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Courtney's POV

**¿Sabes qué es lo más doloroso de que te rompan el corazón? , no acordarte de como te sentías antes...trata de guardar ese sentimiento porque , si desaparece...nunca lo recuperarás**

Eso lo saqué yo misma por conclusión hace unos 2 ó 3 meses atrás. Mi novio , la persona que me juró amor eterno…me había engañado ¿por qué? , algo desde siempre según algunas personas , error según él y la chica…Gwen. En ese tiempo mi familia y en especial yo estábamos pasando por un momento difícil y él lo sabía , yo vivía con él , pero no solos , sino también con mi mejor amiga y su novio , Bridgette & Geoff. Un día como cualquier otro , cuando me quedé sola en la casa recibí una llamada , una llamada que significó demasiado , tuve que salir de mi casa sin decir nada , tomé una mochila , vacié los cajones con ropa , tomé unas cuantas prendas , tomé dinero y algo de comida y salí de ahí sin decir nada ni dar explicaciones , mi familia me necesitaba y yo debía estar ahí , teníamos problemas económicos y para peor ahora me avisan que mi madre , sí la mujer que me crío estaba a punto de morir , corrí un poco por las calles hasta llegar a la casa donde pasé mi infancia , estaba lleno de gente que salía llorando y cosas así , parecía que iba a estar aquí mas de lo esperado y sí , debía salir de la ciudad para poder estar con ella , por algo empaqué ropa. Allí me tuve que mantener por al menos 3 semanas y media , tuve que trabajar para poder pagar el hospital de mi mamá , pero todo fue en vano , ella murió , fue entonces cuando llamé a casa…me contestó Bridgette , me dijo que Duncan había estado saliendo un tiempo desde que me fui con Gwen , él creyó que me fui y que jamás volvería , pero volví.

Al volver yo venía sucia , con el pelo revuelto , con aspecto de cansancio y cosas por el estilo. Duncan me miró desentendidamente , Bridge y Geoff corrieron a abrazarme , pero él , él seguía en el sofá mirándome como un completo idiota. "COURT ESTÁ DE VUELTA" , gritó Bridgette con emoción , yo sonreí. Duncan se paró y me miró con enojó , Geoff golpeó a Bridge con el codo y se fueron.

"¿Dónde estuviste?"-dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo con un falso tono de tranquilidad

"Tratando de salvar la vida de mi madre , trabajando para pagar su hospital y tratamientos , soportando chicas ricas que me miraban y se reían" –pude sentir que mis ojos se empañaban…con lágrimas

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? , hubiera podido ayudarte" –casi gritando

Dejé mi mochila tirada en el suelo y me senté en el sofá

"Creí que era un problema que podría solucionar sola , además , hice todo lo que pude"

"Courtney…era el mantenimiento de un hospital , más tratamientos y no sé que más y tu eres una chica de 17 de años nada más , no sería tanto si tuvieras a tu padre que ayudara , o algún hermano…"

Mi padre me dejó sola con mi madre cuando yo tenía 3 años , ni siquiera puedo recordar su cara , y no quiero hacerlo de todas maneras , y era la única hija que mi madre tuvo…

"Lo sé , pero…pero"

"Pero nada , ok , ya no importa , ¿Cómo está ella?"

"Ella murió Duncan…nada más se pudo hacer , ¿qué mas iba a exigir? , ¿que la revivieran? , ella merecía descansar" –dije ya estallando el llanto

"Lo siento…" –él se acercó y trató de abrazarme…pero lo corrí…-"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Qué…no soy tonta"

"¿De qué…de qué hablas?"

"Que estuviste saliendo con alguien más en mi ausencia…lo sé , No me lo niegues"

"Y-yo…"

"Tu nada , además , era tu AMIGA"-recalqué esa palabra-"no creí que me engañarías con tu amiga"-intentó abrazarme nuevamente , y como la vez anterior , lo rechacé-"siempre me dijiste que no había anda entre ustedes dos…"

Diciendo esto me retiré , ¿qué más podría decir? , no lo sé , no me apetecía pensar. Él no me siguió ni yo miré hacia atrás , entré a la habitación que solíamos compartir , miré por la ventana como el sol se escondía y comencé a llorar nuevamente , era lo único que pude hacer en este último tiempo…mi vida iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Pasó un buen tiempo , bueno no tanto , más o menos 2 semanas y Duncan , que se había ido a vivir con sus padres , me mandaba cartas , todos los días me llegaban flores , regalos , peluches y cosas así , quería conseguir mi perdón a toda costa y al fin , lo acepté , él volvió a la casa y la chica Gwen , vino un montón de veces a darme explicaciones , que por cierto no escuché , cada vez que veía su cara al abrir la puerta , la cerraba sin decir ni esperar que ella dijera algo.

"¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez?" –Me preguntó Geoff

-Tomé un suspiro-"…sí , creo que sí Geoffy"

No quería tener a esa chica en mi vida , mi vida misma no la aceptaba , éramos YO & DUNCAN , DUNCAN & YO , nada ni nadie más. Pero bueno , uno nunca sabe lo que viene…aunque…nunca me imaginaría lo que vendría a continuación…nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza , ¿por qué haces estás cosas Duncan?...


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney's POV

**Ganar significa que decides de un modo. Pierdes y decides de otro. Tu decides**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando , la vida te da sorpresas , pero jamás creí que tan de golpe.

"¿Quién se supone que vendrá?" -Dije algo confundida

"Amigos" -Respondió sin mirarme

Duncan me había dicho que vendrían 'amigos' de él a cenar esta noche , Geoff sería la persona con la que me sentiría a gusto , Bridgette no estaría , nunca está , por alguna razón , estando lejos del mar , el surf no fue su única actividad que le quitara el aburrimiento , empezó a tocar un instrumento musical , aún no tengo idea cual es , todo ocurrió en mi ausencia , Geoff fue el que me dijo que no estaba nunca.

"¿y...a qué hora sería eso?"

"a las 8:00 princesa"

"Hmmm" -No tenía nada más que decir , no tenía nada bueno que decir

"¿Estarás bien?" -dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome el pelo y echándolo hacía atrás

"Eso creo" -aparté mi vista de él

"Vamos , no será tan malo"

Entonces después de eso me quedé sola en la casa con Geoff , y él , como es una persona "hiperactiva" , me dijo que fuéramos al parque y yo sólo acepté , llegamos y nos sentamos en una banca , mirando al frente fijamente.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" –no sabía a que se refería él

-Sonreí ante sus acciones- ¿cómo vas con Bridge?

"Ella…ella ha estado algo rara conmigo , cada vez que la abrazo o la beso se…corre , ¿sabes que le pasa?"

"Hay cosas que no te las puede contar alguien más , deberías preguntarle a ella"

Ayer Bridge me contó que estaba embarazada , pero no se lo diría yo a Geoffy…

"Hmm…tengo miedo Court"

"No debes tener miedo , miedo ten si a ella le pasa algo realmente malo…sí deveras te ves ante el miedo de perderla , ella está bien ya lo verás"

"Eso creo…"

"Tu puedes creer muchas cosas Geoff , pero a ella la conoces , no deberías suponer sino saber"

Se quedó en silencio ante mis palabras , parece que cada vez lo confundo más al pobre…observé por delante de nosotros pasar a una pareja tomada de la mano…cómo de 15 años más o menos , me hizo recordar a mí y a Duncan hace un par de años atrás , cuando todo era más fácil , éramos sólo 2 niños…pero eso me hizo recordar que Duncan tuvo un ataque de inmadurez con respecto a Gwen , me hizo sentir mal…

"Geoff…"

"Hmm" –dijo mirando hacia la nada

"¿Qué haces si alguien que amas mucho…te rompe demasiado el corazón?"

"Pues…debes dejar de amarle…"

"¿Es eso posible?"

"No…no lo creo"

Entonces entendí muchas acerca de Duncan…no podía dejar de amarlo si era de verdad , por eso lo perdoné…por alguna razón recordé lo que le dije a Bridge ayer después de su confesión y me lo repetí hacía mi misma , en silencio…

"17 es la edad para decir la verdad , es tiempo de decir la verdad" –mi tono de voz fue…algo audible , pero no sé si Geoff lo escuchó

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Y sí había escuchado…

"Ya lo verás Geoff , ya lo verás…"

Sentí el cálido sol que acariciaba mi rostro…y luego recordé la dichosa cena…

"¿Vamos? , se nos hará tarde para la estúpida cena de Duncan" –Dije con tono de sarcasmo que hizo sonreír a Geoff

"Vamos Court"

Nos fuimos todo el camino cantando , la gente nos miraba extrañados , pero hicimos caso omiso. A mitad del camino nos encontramos con Duncan quien se nos unió , él venía de compras del supermercado , compró cosas para dicha cena , llegamos a casa , todos sonrientes…

"Yo me bañé antes de salir" –Dijo mi novio

"Y yo" –Añadí

"Yo no…"

Geoff fue a bañarse , al sentir que se cerró la puerta del baño , le dí una sonrisa a Duncan , me di la media vuelta y me fui a cambiar de ropa , me vestí más o menos así . ( con la polera blanca ) , me miré en el espejo y suspiré , sabia que entre los 'amigos' de Duncan iba a estar Gwen , a todo esto ya eran las 7:40 P.M y sentí que alguien entró a la casa , y sentí una voz femenina , deseando que no fuera ella…al salir lo primero con lo que me tomé fue Gwen , dándome al espalda , Duncan le hizo una seña y ella se giró

"Ah…hola Courtney" –Saludó sonriendo…forzadamente…

No le dije nada , me dí la media vuelta y quise volver a la habitación , pero me fue imposible , Duncan se puso por delante de mí y no me dejó continuar…

"Por favor…"

"No quiero Duncan , no puedes obligarme"

"Por favor , hazlo por mí…"

Me dejé llevar , sentí tocar el timbre y fui a ver quien era. En la puerta estaba un chico de ojos verdes , con smoking & flores…Trent…

"¿Está Gwen?" –Preguntó mirando hacía adentro

No le dije nada y sólo me corrí para que pasara , entró y observé la noche , estaba tan perfecta para pasarla…solos…solté un suspiro y me di cuenta que esta no sería mi noche…


	3. Chapter 3

"La gente que nos hace felices no son siempre las que esperas. Así que cuando encuentres a alguien , tienes que conservarlo." **Courtney's POV** **¿No es esto lo más hermoso del mundo? , mi novio , la chica con que me engañó , el ex de la chica que aún la ama , mi mejor amigo y yo…genial , simplemente genial , sólo faltaba Bridgette , apropósito , ¿no es ya demasiado tarde para que siga en la escuela de música? , se lo preguntaría cuando volviera , la conozco tan bien , que podría ver en sus ojos , su alegría , su tristeza , y creo que también podría ver si está mintiendo. Todos se habían sentado a la mesa , excepto yo y Duncan , él estaba ocupado sirviendo la cena y eso , mientras yo estaba ocupada con mis pensamientos y mis una que otra duda , me senté en la mesa , mirando al frente fríamente , podía sentir que una que otra mirada se atravesaba en mi camino , Gwen , ella me miraba de vez en cuando y trataba de hacer que yo mirara , luego se rendía y se ponía cabizbaja , Trent estaba ahí jugando con sus pulgares y los miraba , estaba concentrado en eso , Geoff , miraba su celular , creo que al él también le preocupaba la hora por Bridgette.** **-Ok , está todo listo , hice pasta , después podríamos ver una película y comer…pizza –dijo Duncan , no entendía que quería sacar de todo esto , ¿qué Gwen volviera a ser mi amiga? , buen intento niño malo , no lo lograrás.** **Bien sí , yo y ella fuimos amigas , así fue como conocí a Duncan , ella me llevó a una fiesta de Geoff , me puso en frente de Duncan y le dijo "Hola Duncan , te presento a una amiga…Courtney" , él me sonrió pervertidamente y supe que había un algo que me encantaba de él , no sé que , pero me gustó desde ese instante. ** **Sentí el olor a la pasta & la salsa debajo de mí , entonces me dí cuenta que la cena estaba servida , Duncan se dio el trabajo de dejarlo en la mesa , especialmente para mí y yo ni siquiera lo había notado…** **-y…¿cómo ha ido tu vida Court?** **-¿Por qué te importa Gwen? –dije fríamente** **Oí un suspiro de frustración de parte de Duncan , el silencio se volvió incómodo y espeso , lo único que se podía oír era los ruidos que hacía Geoff al comer…** **-Sabes viejo…está comida está genial…-con la boca llena –eres magnífico en esto Dunki , ¿qué tiene la salsa?** **-Champiñones Geoff -él miraba a un punto fijo…en la mesa** **Yo y Gwen compartimos miradas de mi parte , algo de ira , pero ella era como neutra , a veces puedo descifrar lo que al gente me intenta decir con sólo la mirada , pero en ella imposible verlo , la dejé que hiciera lo que quier más bien , que me mirara como quiera , todo transcurrió tan lento , todos habían probado algo de su pasta , en cambio yo nada , estaba con las manos abajo , mirando al plato como si este me diera la respuesta de cómo arrancar de ese incómodo lugar…** **-¿A qué universidad van? –dijo por fin Trent** **-New castle –dijo Gwen , tratando de escapar del silencio , como si este le hiciese daño** **-¿Y tú , Courtney?** **-Eh…yo no creo que pueda entrar a una universidad , creo que trabajaré , se ha ido la persona que me apoyaría con los gastos y eso…creo que…sí…trabajaré** **¿Por qué les apetecía saberlo? , aún faltaba un año , disfrutábamos lo último de nuestras vacaciones de verano , para entrar al fastidioso último año de estudios y ellos querían saber lo que vendría en el año siguiente o subsiguiente , me pasé la mano por el pelo , desordenándolo y luego volviéndolo a poner en su lugar , por un momento sentí una necesidad de pararme sobre la mesa , tirar al suelo los platos , los cubiertos , todo y ponerme a gritar hasta quedar cansada , que Duncan me cargara hasta la habitación y despertara junto a mí…ahora , junto a eso , siento ganas de llorar…** **-Court…¿tu madre murió? –dijo Trent** **-Sí , es otra de las cosas que ha arruinado mi vida…-dije mirando a Gwen** Miré el reloj de pared , daba las 9:17 p.m , cómo deseaba que todo esto terminara -¿Otra de las cosas? –la mirada de Trent era confusa -Sí , al parecer hay gente experta en arruinar vidas , esperanzas , relaciones y cosas ajenas…¿no es así Gweny? -¡POR FAVOR COURTNEY , REACCIONA , TODOS AQUÍ HEMOS ARRUINADO COSAS! , DUNCAN LO ARRUINÓ , TRENT LO ARRUINÓ , GEOFF LO ARRUINÓ , BRIDGETTÉ LO ARRUINÓ –Esto hizo que la mirada de Geoff se levantara con algo de confusión- YO…TODOS…todos…-esto último lo dijo demasiado bajo -Perdón , no quiero seguir comiendo , perdón –empujé el plato intacto un poco al centro de la mesa , en señal de rechazo , me paré y me fui a mi habitación…  
Normal POV Todos estaban tan confundidos , en especial Geoff , ¿Qué habría echo su chica?...se sintió girar la perrilla de la puerta y ahí estaba , Bridgette -Uff , ha sido un día largo , música , música y más música , ¿agotador no crees? , pero en realidad la estoy pasando…-se dio cuenta de que todos estaban con cara de tristeza… -¿Cómo lo arruinaste todo tú , Bridgette? –dijo Geoff con algo de seriedad… -**17 es la edad para decir la verdad , es tiempo de decir la verdad –Tomó un respiro…** **Courtney's POV** **Corrí y no me dí cuenta que mi querido Duncan venía tras de mí , me senté en una orilla de la cama , y él en la otra , no nos mirábamos , nos dábamos la espalda…no me aguantaba las ganas de llorar y de a poco , lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas…** **-¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar mal para mí , Duncan?** **-N-no , tú…me tienes a mi para todo lo que necesites , tu eres mi princesa** **-Y cada princesa necesita un príncipe , lo sé , pero…creo que alguien se equivocó en escribir mi propio cuento…** **-Quiero ser parte de tu final feliz…** **-No Duncan , yo no quiero un final feliz , quiero una historia sin fin , contigo , con Bridge , con Geoff , ustedes me hacen feliz , ¿por qué siempre hay algo que debe arruinarlo?** -Las cosas pueden cambiar…yo creo en ti -Nunca me lo habías dicho Duncan , sabes , no creo que lo nuestro tenga porque tener un final… -¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso? -Hm , sí , oye ¿he haces un favor? -Claro…¿qué quieres princesa? -Yo…eh…nunca me dejes -Nunca lo haría Sentí que él se deslizo hasta mi lado…y me abrazó por detrás , empezó besando mi cuello y luego me empujó hasta quedar él sobre mí… -Créeme , nunca te dejaré… Entonces desde ahí supe que tal vez…sí podría ser mi noche después de todo y podría despertar junto a él… 


	4. Chapter 4

**"Quiere decir que la verdad duele , es por tu propio bien. O... por otra parte la verdad... ¡Boom!"**

Courtney's POV

Todo había ido bien para nosotros dos anoche , no tengo idea del mundo que me rodea , no sé que pasó con Gwen , con Trent , con Geoff y Bridge…Bridge , ¿a qué hora habrá vuelto? , no lo sé , no es que sea mala amiga o algo así , pero no me importaba mucho , no ahora , yo era feliz , ¿quién no estaría feliz de despertar entre los brazos del hombre que ama? , los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me acariciaban la piel , pero no eran rayos de la fría mañana , tomé el reloj de la mesita , 11:30 a.m , era tarde , pero por mi , me quedaría ahí todo el día , solté un suspiro , Duncan se empezó a mover lenta y perezosamente , abrió lentamente sus ojos , en los cual suelo perderme , y al verme sonrió tiernamente , le respondí de la misma manera , me volví a acomodar en su pecho , cerré lentamente otra vez los ojos y puse sentirlo…sentir sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo , y su corazón latiendo…latiendo por mí…me relajé hasta qué…

-¿¡PUEDES CAMBIAR ESE CANAL POR FAVOR! , ¡NO QUIERO VER ESO BRIDGETTE!

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE ALTERA TANTO GEOFF? , DÉJAME VER LO QUE QUIERA

…se sentían los gritos desde afuera…

-¿Qué les pasa? , ellos no pelean así…

-No lo sé Duncan…además…¿qué programa lo alteraría así?

Todo el silencio me permitió escuchar la canción de inicio , la reconocía…_Modern Family_ , una serie de Fox…entonces deduje…Familia , padres , hijos…**HIJOS , BEBÉS**

-Creo que Bridge ya le dijo todo a Geoff…

-¿Todo qué?

-Ella está embarazada Duncan , Geoff será papá dentro de unos cuantos meses , pero no creí que se lo tomaría así…

-Geoff es un chico fiestero , a él no le gustaría atarse a cosas así…

Suspiré , pensé que lo mejor sería levantarme y apoyar a Bridge , ella no la debe estar pasando bien , dentro de ella hay un pequeño humano en pleno crecimiento , y el padre de este dichoso pequeño humano no lo…¿aceptaba? , si yo estuviera embarazada , no recurriría al aborto , me levanté de la cama , llegué al baño y miré y divisé lo despeinada que estaba , lo de anoche debió estar salvaje , me sonrojé al cruzar ese pensamiento por mi cabeza. Me di una ducha y al salir , Duncan me dio un beso rápido y entró él a la ducha , yo me vestí , quería sentirme ligera…así que usé esto ./2010/01/wardrobe_skins_ ( la polera azul + la falda ) , salí y encontré a mi amiga tirada en al sofá con la televisión encendida…su mirada estaba perdida , estaba en cuerpo , pero en alma no , ella parecía drogada…borracha...no parecía ella. Ella solía ser tranquila , pero no en exceso

-¿Bridge? –traté de no alterarla , y me senté a su lado –Bridge…-insistí nuevamente

Sin responderme ni moverse , lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos…rápidamente me acerqué a ella , no podría imaginarme la manera precisa de cómo se sentía , pero creo que muy mal , sus sollozos me desesperaban , sentía ganas de pararme , tomar un balde de agua fría y echárselo a Geoff , decirle que no está haciendo lo correcto , que debería darle apoyo a Bridge , pero no quería dejarla sola , yo quería a Bridge como a una hermana , la verdad no somos amigas así…de la infancia , nos conocimos hace 3 ó 4 años , pero hemos sido buenas amigas , siempre diciendo la verdad ante la otra , he superado muchos de mis problemas con ella sosteniendo mi mano y viceversa , así que no la dejaría sola , no ahora , ella estaba en mi pecho , y sentía como mi polera se humedecía , besé su cabeza en señal de "quiero que sepas de que estoy aquí para ti"…me acerqué a su oído

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí…-dije casi susurrando

Ella asintió con la cabeza , tomé mi celular , y el de ella , saqué algo de dinero y salimos…la llevé tomada de la mano , ella vestía así .com/images/fgaleria/13000/13076_ ( como la quinta de izquierda a derecha ) , la llevé hasta un lugar bastante alejado , tenía árboles , flores , un lago y entre todo…una banca , pero aún así , decidimos sentarnos en el pasto…

-¿Cómo te sientes? –no es que no lo supiera , pero quería saberlo todo exactamente- cuéntame todo desde el principio

-Bueno anoche…después de que desapareciste , se lo dije , y él reaccionó no lo sé , su mirada era confusa , pero me abrazo fuerte , después él no tocó el tema , ni yo , tenía miedo , esta mañana…

-Sé lo que pasó esta mañana , Bridge…

-Me llamó Bridgette , él nunca me llama Bridgette…-esta última frase estuvo llena de dolor , la envolví con mis brazos , yo sé que ella lo necesitaba , hace un par de años atrás , solíamos ser ambas chicas solitarias , por eso nos hicimos amigas , ella aprendió a soportar mis humores , yo los de ella , ella me contaba sus secretos , yo la escuchaba y luego yo le decía los míos , ella lloraba y yo la consolaba hasta que estuviera tranquila , ella hacía lo mismo , luego…ella me contaba sus penas de amor , y yo juraba con patear a Geoff , lo mismo ella…esta vez era todo tan diferente. Recuerdo cuando yo tenía 12 años , aguardaban unas cuantas semanas , y yo tendría 13 , hubo una fuerte pelea entre mi familia , todos se echaron en contra de mi madre , ella subió a su habitación y yo la sentía llorar , golpeé la puerta pero fue inútil , yo le conté que tenía mucha pena , comencé a llorar , y no sabía como detenerme , Bridgette estaba ahí conmigo y me cantó una canción que jamás podría olvidar , luego de eso , siempre cantábamos esa canción juntas , pero la costumbre se había perdido hace 1 ó 2 años…pero aún yo la recordaba…

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night,  
Although we both lie close together,  
We feel miles apart inside,_

Was it something I said or something I did,  
Did my words not come out right,  
Though I tried not to hurt you,  
Yeah I tried,  
But I guess that's why they say,

Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn (Yeah it does)

I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder, does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I, I could let you know somehow

Every rose has it's thorn  
(Every rose, every rose, every rose)  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains  
(Yeahh)

Every rose, every rose  
Every rose has it's thorn

I know I could saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways

And now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
And to hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife

Every rose has it's thorn (Every rose, every rose, every rose)  
Just like every night has it's dawn (has it's dawn)  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
(Every rose, every rose, every rose)  
Every rose has it's thorn (Yeah it does)

Ella se había tranquilizado de a poco , muchos recuerdos habían pasado por mi mente , no sé cuanto rato habíamos estado , pero ambas ya sentíamos hambre , era momento de volver a la realidad , a la triste pero por desgracia única realidad. Ninguna de las dos quería volver ya a casa , Bridge era obvio , Geoff , la pelea y esas cosas , ¿pero yo? , yo simplemente no quería volver , la estaba pasando bien , hace tiempo que no pasaba un tiempo así , llegamos hasta un pequeño Burger , con Bridge solíamos venir acá cuando más pequeñas…cada vez que nuestras madres nos daban dinero , veníamos corriendo aquí por helado y cosas así…_"cuando mi madre me daba dinero" _, vaya eso suena triste. Después de haber pedido lo que queríamos nos quedamos en silencio , Bridge miraba por la ventana , parecía demasiado distraída , así que miré a ver si algo interesante había del otro lado…y lo había , Duncan & Geoff...estaban hablando coquetamente con dos chicas , dos chicas que conozco , una más que bien , Gwen , y otra…Lindsay , adivinen con quién hablaba Duncan…ellos dos se veían conversando animadamente , Geoff estaba igual , miré a Bridge , estaba con la boca semiabierta y su cabeza apoyada en su mano , mientras su otra mano , estaba tirada libremente en la mesa , cómo si nada de eso le sorprendiera

-¿Sabes? , él siempre hace lo mismo –dijo sin dejar de mirar…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Hablar con otras chicas? –nunca había notado que Geoff tenía el mismo panorama…

-No , sino que hablar con Lindsay , pienso que Geoff es popular , es fiestero , es sexy , y tiene muchos amigos , Lindsay es lo mismo , pero en femenino…

-Él te eligió a ti Bridge –traté de defender en cierto modo a Geoffy…pero , ¿para qué? , o ¿por qué?

-Pero mírame a mi , soy una chica demasiado callada y reservada , sólo he besado a un chico más aparte de Geoff y…

-¿Y qué?

-Y estoy embarazada Court…no creo que él me vuelva a mirar cómo antes…

-Yo iré a hablar con él…

-¿Qué pasa con Duncan? –Claro…él también se estaba divirtiendo…

-Hmm –suspiré…- de él me encargaré más tarde

Me paré decidida , sabía lo que tenía que hacer…despertar a un casi adulto con alma de niño , para que se hiciera cargo de lo que le corresponde , _**Y HACER QUE DUNCAN ELIJA SU CAMINO**_…

{ .com/watch?v=cMBaARbte-g } Every rose has its thorn – Miley Cyrus ( cover )


End file.
